FwPCMH27
Nokotta Shukutai Katadukero! Nashi to Arashi to ZAKENNAA!'' is the 26th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart season. Synopsis Summer vacation is almost over, and Nagisa still needs to do her homework. She remembered Fujipi-senpai's words about trying her best now, but she had to concentrate on her homework. Then she finished them before the end of summer vacation first time in her life. She decided to have fun tomorrow, the last day of summer vacation with everyone, but Honoka said, that she still needed to do her independed research. Then Nagisa remembered, that she too haven't done her independed research yet, because she totally forgot about it. And tomorrow is the last day of summer vacation too! Nagisa was worried, because she couldn't write an independed project in one day. Honoka said, that she did a weather report for Wakabadai area, which Nagisa said is amazing. Then Akane-san came, offering Hikari a trip to the pear plantation tomorrow. She explained to Nagisa that she plans on adding fruit yogurt for the menu, so she's going to a pear plantation she knows to see if they can sell it to her cheaper. Then Nagisa decided to write her independed project on pear harvesting. Meanwhile, on the mansion of darkness, butler zakenna have lost the boy. They looked everywhere, and when Viblis asked, they told her. She said, that he's over there, looking at the window again. Next day, Nagisa-tachi came to the pear plantation. Akane-san said, that the owners of the plantation were parents of her friend. Before starting their work, everyone sitted down before the pear trees. Then Nagisa noticed, that all pears are covered in individual bags. Honoka said, that it's to protect them from bugs. Nagisa asked, do they have some kind of machine to do it, but Honoka said, that they do it one at the time. Nagisa said, that it must be hard. Then the owner explained how do pears grow - first, at winter he fertilizes the earth. Before spring, they trim the branches so they don't grow too long and tie them with string so they don't get too long. And in April when the flowers bloom, they collect the pollen with a brush. And when summer starts, they cover every pear in bags, and harvest them at the end of summer. Honoka said, that it looks hard, and the owner said, that everything is hard. Like the time their daughter grew up and went to college. Now every pear is like children to them. Nagisa felt bad, because when she ate pears she never thought about all that hard work. The owner said to don't worry about it, because what's important is that everyone enjoy it. This is why they try their best, so everyone can enjoy them. Then they asked, how can they help her with the report, and Nagisa said, that she just wants to work. Normally we just eat pears, but they want to experience how it feels to harvest them. Then everyone started harvesting the pears. Nagisa said, that it;'s fun, because she feels like connected to the nature. After a bit of work, they decided to take a break. Owners treated the girls to freshly-picked pears they harvested. Nagisa said, that it's delicious. The owner said, that they still have to harvest a lot of pears this afternoon. Everyone were surprised, that there are lot more to harvest. Nagisa asked, is that just 2 of them, but they said, that the neighbors are coming over every year to help. Then everyone prepared to go, since they already did their work - harvested enough to write a report, but then a neighbor called - he had fallen ill, so he can't come today. The owners were worried, because they won't be able to make shipping if they won't harvest today. Nagisa has offered to help them harvest. The owner was worried, that she won't be able to write her report, but she said, that it's ok, she can write the report tomorrow somehow, but they must do the harvesting today. Then Honoka and Hikari offered to help too, and Akane-san asked them to let, because once these girls get something into their heads, they won't give up on it. Then everyone started harvesting again. Nagisa said, that it's harder than they thought, because there's a whole field to do. Then the sky got dark, Everyone thought, that it's going to rain, but Mepple said it wasn't rain clouds. Then everyone fell asleep, and Viblis came. She took a pear they harvested, and started eating it. Then she sommoned a zakenna from a tractor. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. They started battling it, but it was stronger. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous. They used Extreme Luminario, and defeated zakenna. Viblis escaped. After that, everyone finally finished picking pears. And they got lucky with weather. Then the owner gave everyone a bag of pears. Nagisa ate one right now, and started chocking. Then Horpun decided to return to the Chairect. When they were driving home, it started raining. Honoka was grateful, that they managed to finish the harvesting in time. Akane-san said, that they should be grateful to Nagisa, because she is the one who thought of helping. Then Honoka said, that she'll help Nagisa to write her report, but she was sleeping. Then Nagisa started sleeptalk, saying, that she can't eat anymore, because her stomach is full. Honoka said, that she imagined this will be her dream, and everyone started laughing. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes